


22 Tales of Tokyo

by TheAlmightyFool



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyFool/pseuds/TheAlmightyFool
Summary: You'll never know who you'll run into next or what awaits you around the corner in the big city. But despite its size, you'd be surprised just how much of a small world it can really be for the Trickster and his associates.(An Anthology fic focusing on the misadventures of the P5 cast)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. 0 - The Fool's Tale

It was Sunday afternoon in the bustling city of Tokyo. The sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in sight, it was the type of day that just makes you want to wake up, get up, get out there.

Which is exactly why Ren Amamiya was lying motionless in bed.

“You see? Just like I told you,” said Morgana, climbing up the steps with Futaba in tow.

“Whoa, you weren’t kidding,” replied the redhead. The duo made their way over to where their leader lied. If he noticed his new company, he certainly didn’t show it. His body remained still, eyes looking as though they were a thousand miles away as he started blankly at the ceiling. He didn’t even have a reaction as Futaba waved her hand in front of his face. “Hello! Earth to Ren!”

“Come on, Joker!” Morgana hopped on the bed and began to tap his paw repeatedly on his leader’s forehead. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Yeah, wasting all day in bed is my thing!” Futaba joined Morgana, delivering jabs and karate chops to his side with all the force of an insect.

“My schedule,” whimpered out Ren, causing his teammates to halt their extremely ineffective assault.

“Your what?” questioned Morgana.

“My schedule.” Ren began to rise as he spoke. His face made him look as if he just crawled his way out of a warzone. “Ever since we started our lives as thieves, I’ve gotten into the habit of micromanaging nearly every aspect of my day. What to read on the train, who I should spend after school with, the most efficient day to go to Mementoes, which food at the diner will increase what I lack, when to get a fortune from Chihaya, etcetera, etcetera.”

“Whoa, I knew you were thorough, but not to this extent.”

“You sound like a planner turned into a high school boy,” a mischievously smile formed on Futaba’s lips as she spoke. “Like one of ‘those’ types dating sim games, heh heh.”

“Futaba’s forbidden knowledge aside,” said Morgana. “What’s the problem?”

“The problem,” said Ren, shifting his legs off the side so he was sitting up. “Is that I’ve been too thorough. I’m caught up on studying, we’re good on cash so no need to work, Takemi’s finished her drug, Iwai’s business is taken care of, we even solved all the request Mishima’s thrown at us. There’s just nothing left for me to work towards.”

“You’re going on about free time like it’s so sort of bad thing,” said Futaba, waving her finger in a very "matter of fact" sort of fashion. “There are people out there who would give anything for some time off.”

“Futaba’s right,” added Morgana. “I don’t see how being done with all your commitments is a bad thing. Isn’t that why you worked so hard?”

“It’s bad because I spent so long trying to get everything done that I never stopped and wondered what I would do once I did,” said Akira, letting his head sink forward. “I’ve been a slave to the schedule for so long that I’ve forgotten what life was like without it. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do now. Heck, I wouldn’t even know where to begin.”

“Have you forgotten where you are?!” shouted Futaba, earning her the attention of the two boys. “You’re not in some small nowhere town anymore, you’re in freaking Tokyo! The possibilities here are endless!”

“Exactly!” continued Morgana. “Life in the big city is constantly throwing something at you, whether you want it to or not. You’ll find something to do in no time.”

“I don’t know,” said a hesitant Ren. “I’m not sure the current me would be down wasting a day doing something that’s not productive in some way. He’s probably look at his schedule and say-"

“Forget the schedule!” interrupted Futaba. “You’ve done so much for us already that you can afford to spend a day not worrying about the thieving business.”

“Yeah, even the best need some R&R,” said Morgana.

“I guess you have a point,” said Ren. Though he wasn't entirely convinced yet. “But like I said, I don’t know where to start.”

“Here’s what you do.” Ren turned his full attention to his furry friend as he spoke. “You go out there, and when your gut tells you to do something you do it. Don’t debate whether it will help in the Metaverse, or make you more proficient, or anything like that. Just go with the flow.”

“Go with the flow…”

“Flow sho!” added Futaba.

“Alright. Guess I could give it a try.” After getting dressed and sprucing himself up, the trio where soon on LeBlanc’s ground floor, Ren at the door. “Wish me luck.”

“You’ll be fine,” said Morgana.

“Yeah! Go have yourself a blast!” said Futaba. He waved his friends goodbye as he exited his lodging. A few seconds later, he was standing on the main road next to LeBlanc, taking in his surroundings. He saw the familiar people and businesses going about their day like it was any other. The bathhouse, the batting cage, the clinic, if Takemi was there he could pick up another set of her medicines, best to have a healthy stock just in case- No! Ren fiercely shook his head. He wasn’t out here to worry about being efficient, he was here to go with the flow. But would it really hurt just to swing by real quick? At the pace they were collection loot in Mementos, he should even be able to afford- No! Desperate to get these thoughts out of him, Ren threw himself into the nearest shop, hoping the change of scenery would help him even in the slightest.

“Welcome,” said the old owner of the second-hand shop. “Here for your usual?” Ren made a grave mistake. This was the place where he got the materials for their most vital thieving tool, the lockpick. He just stepped into a lion's den.

“No! I mean…” Ren did his best to try and save face after seeing how taken aback the owner looked. “What I’m here for is… uh…” Ren’s eyes darted all around the cluttered store. He searched and searched for something, anything that would get his mind off being the leader of the phantom thieves. “That!” Without a second thought, Ren pointed to the object on the shelf pass the owner. A beat-up calculator.

“Wonderful.” The owner grabbed the cheap piece of tech and began to ring up the cash register. “That will be 500 yen.” Ren reached into his pocket at the speed of a slug and took his wallet out at even slower pace. He then went on to set the record for longest time taken to handout some cash. Was he really about to do this? Was he really about to waste both time and money on something that would have zero impact on his double life? He was so caught up in his own world that he didn’t even notice the man take his money from him or the concerned look that he was giving throughout. It was only when the owner was holding a bag in front of him did Ren come back to reality. "Here you are."

“Huh?”

“Thank you for your purchase. Please come again.”

“What… Oh, okay.” Ren took the plastic in his hand and left without a word. He was still trying to wrap his brain around what happened. He just went along with the first thing that popped into his head. He felt confused, he felt anxious, and most of all, he felt… good? “How…” Having to know that this wasn’t some sort of fluke, Ren quickly made his way towards the supermarket. Once inside, he saw a candy bar that for some reason stuck out to him from all the others. Whether it was the logo or shape he couldn’t say, he just bought it before his mind could linger on why. After handing his money to the cashier and exiting, he took a good long look at the snack. It didn’t seem like it could heal injuries from shadows, or sharpen their reflexes, or do anything for the team, really. But he wanted to buy it nonetheless.

“Ha ha ha,” Ren had no idea why he was laughing, but that didn’t stop him from taking a bite in between his chuckles. A rush of emotions went through him as he chomped down on the bar. It was one of the most average tasting things he’d ever eaten in his life, but somehow, this misjudgment only served to increase his high. For this first time in what felt like forever, he was doing something for himself and not for some self-opposing schedule. Ren felt like he was breaking free from his chains all over again. “Woo hoo!” His sudden outburst and slapping of his hands together earned him the gazes of those in the vicinity. But he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to him was where the flow of the city was going to lead him next. “Winds of Tokyo, take me away!”


	2. I - The Magician's Tale

“I’m telling you, Yuri is totally going to break up with Hinata,” said Morgana.

“Yeah, but she would be way better off with Nobu than Daichi,” replied Futaba. After Ren left, the two started chilling at LeBlanc, eating chips and watching over-dramatic daytime soap operas.

“Well, we can at least agree that they're both better than Mao.”

“Totally.” The two continued munching snacks and swapping theorizes with each other until Futaba suddenly felt her phone buzz. After pulling it out, her eyes went wide as she read the text. “Oh crap!”

“What’s wrong?”

“No time to explain, but I got to go!” Futaba frantically shoved her phone back into her pocket as she scurried to the door. “We’ll have to pick this up some other time, see ya!” And just like that, he was all alone.

“Th-This is fine! I can handle being without Futaba, or Ren, or even anyone for that matter…” Not even he was buying what he was selling. “I can do this; I just need to go to my happy place! Let’s see, uh… fatty tune, Lady Ann, I’ll never be like the others, this form will always make me lesser than them-yep that didn’t take long-Futaba!” Morgana darted towards the entrance and launched himself up onto the handle but it was locked. With that dead end, he hurried up the steps, out the attic window, and down into the ally. He made his way to the front of the café but he was soon face-to-face with another problem. He had no idea where she went. “Come on, come on, where did she go?” Without a single lead, the engine of the Phantom Thieves decided to take a gamble. He went on course to the Sakura’s residents as fast as his legs could carry him. So fast in fact, that he didn’t even notice himself running into someone else’s leg until it was too late. “MeOW!”

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry little guy, are you okay?” asked the person he just crashed into. After recovering, Morgana looked up to see the concerned face of Ren’s homeroom teacher. Wait a minute, what’s she doing here? Thinking back on it, he did remember Ren saying something about her living nearby. It was why she was able to be on laundry duty on such short notices. “Oh no, you didn’t hurt yourself, did you?”

“Huh?” Before he knew what was happening, Morgana found himself being lifted into the air. Kawakami held him close to get a better look, letting her groceries sink down into her arms.

“Poor little thing, you must have gotten that nasty cut when you took that tumble.”

“I did?” After hearing about it, Morgana began to notice the pain in his front left paw. It was really starting to sting.

“Looks like your collar doesn’t have a name on it. Hey, is this anyone’s cat?” Those who bothered to pay the teacher any mind just gave her a ‘no,’ ‘sorry,’ or headshake before going about their day. “Guess not… Aw, what the heck? I’ll get you patched up back at my place and then we’ll find you owner.” The woman gave him a kind smile. “How does that sound?”

“Wait what?” Morgana was still taking things in, but what she said hit him in the face a second time. He started to try and squirm his way out of her grip. He didn’t have any time to waste; Futaba could be getting further and further away by the second.

“Settle down, I know it sounds scary.” Kawakami did her best to make sure he didn’t fall and hurt himself again. “I think I might have some leftover mackerel. How does that sound?"

“Fish?” Just the name made Morgana freeze in his tracks. …Well, staying for a bit couldn’t hurt, right?

Once inside Kawakami’s apartment, the teacher gently placed him on the couch and then the bags on the kitchen counter before proceeding to her medicine cabinet. Getting a good look at the place, it felt like she just moved in. The walls, shelves, nearly everything was bare and lacking any personality to it. Other than a potted plant in the corner, it didn’t seem like she had either the time or money to make her home seem like… well, home. It was a pretty depressing thought, especially with how hard she seems to work.

“Alrighty then,” said Kawakami, sitting next to him as she placed a first-aid kit on the coffee table in front of them. “This might sting a bit, but don’t worry, I’m an expert. I’ve patched up plenty of the cats that roam around here.” Morgana still felt hesitant about this situation as a whole, but not wanting to cause her anymore trouble, he let her take his paw into her hand without a fuse.

“AHH,” shouted Morgana, as Kawakami sprayed his paw with disinfectant.

“Don’t worry, the bad part is over.” Despite how much he wanted to pull away, Morgana kept his leg as still as he could as Kawakami began to wrap it up. “There you go, all better!” After she was done, he began to move his leg again. It still hurt but was feeling loads better already. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had a cat stay as still for me as you did. I think that’s worth a treat!” Morgana couldn’t help but notice a bit of giddiness in her voice as Kawakami lifted herself back up. As she made her way to the kitchen, Morgana propped himself up to get a look over the couch. He saw her take something out of the fridge, remove the cover, and place it into the microwave. After pushing a few buttons, the fish began to spin. The smell of the delicious morsel infested Morgana's nostrils as Kawakami sorted out her groceries. It took all his willpower not to drool on her couch as Kawakami approached.

“Here you go.” Kawakami placed the plate of leftovers on the coffee table; Morgana’s eyes lighting up. “The cats around here usually just get the canned stuff, so consider yourself lucky.” Kawakami kept her smile up as Morgana began to dig in.

“Mrrroow! So good, mewww!” All the remaining pain vanished from Morgana’s mind as he feasted.

“Hungry little fellow, aren’t you?” Kawakami couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. “Let’s see what’s on.” Kawakami reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Only after clearing his plate did Morgana take notice of her channel surfing. It was also then that he took notice of how she had the exact same CRT that Ren had. Did she get it from the same place? The more time he spends here the more he is reminded of how the attic use to be before Ren started decorating. “Well, that was quick.” Kawakami paused her clicking when she saw that he had finished. “How’s your paw? Need anything else?”

“No thanks, I’m good-" Morgana paused. Why was he acting like she could understand him? And more importantly, why was he still sticking around? Shouldn’t he be getting back to looking for Futaba? Then again, she’s probably long gone by now. But does that really have anything to do with staying here? Were would he even go though? Back to LeBlanc? Regardless, he couldn’t keep crashing here, could he? They’ve only interacted for less than an hour. Even if it means being alone, he should just get out of here and-

“What’s wrong?” Morgana snapped his attention back towards the teacher, seeing the concerned look on her face. He could only imagine how he looking a second ago. “Is your paw acting up? Crap, did I screw up somewhere?”

“No, that’s not it! You did it perfectly!” Morgana was too preoccupied in assuring Kawakami that he went back to forgetting that she couldn’t hear him. “I’m just… well… I just don’t want to be alone right now.” Morgana’s face began to sink. “I was all alone before I meet the team. And after spending all this time with them, I don’t know if I could bare going back to being by myself…” Morgana’s eyes widen as he recalled his voice situation. He quickly raised his head to face Kawakami, expecting her to be looking at him in… well, some weird way. But what he saw was the one look he wasn’t expecting.

A look of empathy.

It was hard to describe the expression on her face. But whatever it was, Morgana couldn’t help but feel a soft warmness coming from it. Without words it said to him: “It’s okay. Keep going.” And after starting at her a bit longer, that’s what he did.

“I just think of what it’s like not to have anyone and I just can’t handle it-”

“If I’m stuck like this forever, what if the others look down on me because of it? Whenever we all hang out, I stick out so much from them-”

“I feel like I have to have all the answers in the other world, because of how useless I feel in this one! Constantly needing to rely on others just to get a meal-”

“He keeps calling me a cat, so I think it’s okay for me to insult him too and keep up our fighting! But I know I just do it because he’s the easiest target and it helps me hide from my insecurities, when really we should talk our issues out-”

“I guess I just feel like no matter what I do I’m always going to be less than them. But maybe instead of focusing oh what I can’t do by myself, I should instead focus on what we all can do together.” Morgana was laying on his back, head on the couch's arm rest. He’s been at this for who knows how long, but felt as though he just lifted a ton off his shoulders. “Whoa… I didn’t realize how good it could feel to just open up somebody like that.” Bringing his head up, his eyes meet with Kawakami’s. The same warm look emanating from her face.

“I don’t really know what that was all about, but I take it you feel better now?”

“Yeah!” Morgana hopped up and gave her a beaming smile.

“I’ll take that meow as a yes!” She had no idea what came over her when she thought that listing to his meowings was the best course of action. But if that’s what he needed, guess it doesn’t really matter in the end. “Oh gosh, look at the time! We should really get you back to your owner-" Her words were cut short as Morgana leaped onto her lap.

“You’re so nice, Miss Sadayo! I can see why you’re a teacher. You’re such a kind and caring soul! The people who are your students are the luckiest people in the world!” He began to snuggle up against her, and before she knew what she was doing, Kawakami brought her hand down and began to pet him. “Meeewwww! Meeww!”

“… Well, you seem like an outdoor cat who goes out during the day anyway, so… staying for a bit couldn’t hurt, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my second chapter; I hope you all found it as heartwarming and fluffy as I did! When coming up with this chapter, I remember how Kawakami had a line in her Confidant where she mentioned how she takes care of nearby cats. It got me thinking of how she and Morgana would interact, one thing lead to another and before I knew it, I was in love with the concept of these two hanging out! :)
> 
> Thanks you again! Any and all feedback is appreciated! Have an awesome day!


	3. II - The High Priestess's Tale

“So, in order to avoid economic chaos, it was decided that this group would be the sole distributors of the country’s paper money… Are you even paying attention?” said an annoyed Makoto.

“Yep, totally,” answered Ryuji, sitting across the table, starring at his phone with a dull look in his eyes.

“You went over the flash cards, right?” Makoto held up the small piece of paper she was holding.

“Uh-huh.”

“And you’re not just saying that?”

“Yep.”

“…Are you listening to anything that I’m saying?”

“Couldn’t agree more.”

“…Oh look, there’s a naked woman right outside your window.”

“I was up all night studying that.”

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, I have more important matters I could be attending to.” Makoto began to reach for her belongings.

“Wait!” She stopped upon hearing the desperation in his voice. “I’ll take this seriously, I swear! It’s just… agh!” Ryuji threw his hands up, phone nearly flying out. “I don’t know where to even begin with this stuff!” It was a little over two weeks ago since Ryuji had asked Makoto for help studying, practical begging her to show him what her secret was. Makoto was more than delighted to help someone with their studies, so she immediately got to work on setting up flash cards, review guides, and anything else she herself used. But despite her efforts, Ryuji had yet to improve. So, after even more begging, she agreed to come over and give him a tutoring session.

“You made an honest attempt to study, right?”

“For the last time, yes!” Ryuji then immediately let out a sigh. “Sorry, I’m just frustrated is all.”

“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I can understand were you’re coming from.”

“Doubt you ever had as much trouble as me.” Makoto couldn’t necessarily deny that, but now would hardly be the appropriate time to bring that up. “Let’s face it, I’m never going to get the hang of this.”

“That’s not true, you just need a bit more practice is all.” Makoto’s encouragement did little to brighten his mood. She was at a loss. She relayed to him all her studying techniques to a tee. So why hasn’t any of it helped even a little?

“I could have all the time in the world and it wouldn’t make a difference.” Ryuji let his head fall back over his chair. “Sorry I wasted your time. If you got things to do, then you should-“

“Hey!” The intensity in Makoto’s voice shot Ryuji back up. When he saw her face, the only thing he could see was the fire in her eyes. “You’re my underclassmen, my teammate, and most of all, my friend. I’m not about to just turn my back on you like that!” The two stared at each other. The determination in her voice left the both of them unsure of how to follow that up. With a turn of the head and a cough, Makoto did her best to get them back on track as she felt her cheeks turn red. “Why don’t we start by determining what you do know?”

“Couldn’t hurt, I guess.” At the very least, she seemed to have gotten his attention again.

“What are the least number of colors needed to paint a map?”

“No idea.”

“Which ratio is a B-4 sized paper made from?”

“Nada.”

“What does it mean when you are a ‘wunderkind.’”

“Oh uh… ‘prodigy,’ right?”

“Okay, let’s try- Wait, what did you just say?”

“’Prodigy.’ Crap, was that wrong?”

“No, it was… right?”

“For real?” Both of their eyes were widened to their sides.

“Alright, this might be tricky to pin down, but do you have an idea of why this one stuck with you? Is it because it’s a foreign word or something along those lines?”

“Nothing like that. The only reason I remember it was because Ren brought it up.”

“Ren?”

“Yeah. On one of the days we were training together, he was telling me about how Morgana had to help bail him out of that question.”

“Training…” Makoto brought her hand to her chin and began to think deeply.

“Uh, Makoto… You okay? Did someth-“

“Ryuji!”

“Yes?!” The former runner nearly fell out of his chair.

“Back when you were on the track team, did you do something similar as well?”

“Huh… Oh, yeah, we would constantly vent about the stuff they expected us to learn while running with each other. Helped get our minds off being worn out.”

“And the stuff you said, did that stick with you?”

“Well… Looking back, yeah, I guess it did. Felt way more confident answering those on a test than I did the rest, at least.” Makoto let out a laugh as a smile spread across her lips. “What’s so funny?”

“I’ve been going about this all wrong?”

“You have?”

“Correct. I was focusing on what worked best for me, when instead I should have focused on what would work best for you.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll explain on the way.” A cheerful Makoto began to gather up all the materials in front of a confused Ryuji. “Go grab a pair of shorts. We got some cramming to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's three down! Hope you guys don't mind this one being on the shorter side. I predict that is how most of the rest will be from here on out now that the setting doesn't need as much introduction
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated! Have a wonderful day! :)
> 
> P.S. If anyone could answer why the notes from the first chapter keeping showing up in the ones after it I would be very grateful.


	4. III - The Empresses's Tale

“Thank you so much again for coming to assist me today, Ann,” said Haru.

“Of course! What are friends for?” replied Ann. The two girls were making their way towards the flower beds in front of Shujin. They were wearing their PE outfits and carrying with them the gardening supplies from the practice building’s storeroom. “I really admire how dedicated you are when it comes to taking care of the school’s flowers. I don’t know if I could ever keep up a routine like this.”

“It’s not so bad once you get use to it. But it does help to ask for a hand once in a while. Especially from someone so reliable.” Haru gave her friend a great big smile, earning her one in return. The pair soon got to work tending the bed, reapplying the soil and removing any and all weeds. But despite the blond's best efforts, Haru was far outpacing her company.

“Whoa, you’re like a gardening machine," said Ann in amazement. "Kinda of makes me feel like I'm not pulling my weight."

“Don’t be silly, Ann. You’ve done plenty so far.”

“But it’s hardly anything when compared to you. Come on, what’s your secret?”

“I don’t have a secret. I guess I’m so efficient at it because I love doing it so much.” A soft look formed on the third-year's face as she spoke. “The sun shining down on you, a cool breeze caressing your skin; I just find gardening to be so calming. It helps me forget about my worries.”

“I totally get that! Though, I tend to deal with my problems by either playing video games or chowing down sweets.” The two shared a chuckle. “If it’s really as relaxing as you say, maybe I should take it up too then.”

“Oh, I think that's a wonderful idea!” Haru couldn’t help but start beaming. It was always such a great feeling when someone else takes an interest in your hobbies. “It can be the perfect little get away from stress. For example, just this week I got a call from Sugimaru.”

“Ugh! That creep?!” Ann stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Haru.

“The very same. He wouldn’t stop going on about the great things he could for me and the company. How I should really reconsider taking him back up on his marriage offer.” Despite the unpleasant new subject matter, Haru continued her work as though nothing had changed. The tone in her voice not changing and her pleasant smile not breaking for a moment. “No matter how many times I assured him that my mind was made up, he kept telling me I just needed to think over it more. How he’s a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Uh, Haru…” said a concerned Ann, watching as Haru's gardening was becoming more and more rougher.

“It’s quite funny how much of an echo chamber one can put themselves in. I can only imagine how nice it must be to live in a world where everything goes your way.” Haru’s hand shot straight into the ground. “Must be so nice.” And just as quickly shot back up, the root of a weed in its grasp.

“Hey, Haru-“

“But what do I know? I can’t read his mind.” Haru lifted herself up and made her way towards one of the fertilizer bags. “But with how big he talks-“ She took hold of it. “I could only picture how-“

*RIP*

And tore it through it like a tissue “-insecure he must actually be. He’s always going around in that fancy looking suit and limo, you know?”

“I-Is that so…” Ann could hardly get any words out as Haru hefted the bag onto her shoulder and poured its content into the bed.

“But-“ Haru picked up the rake. “You know what my favorite part is?” Held it above her head. “All the people in the company who are still on his side.” And brought it down with the force one would have chopping wood. After the tool hit the bed, Haru began to scrape it back and forth with enough force that it appeared as though her goal was to tear a whole into the planet. “'He’d be such a big help,' they tell me. That I should do what would be best for the business.” Haru halted her intense combing. Reaching down, she gathered up the twigs that had gotten caught in her rake. Dealing with them one by one.

*SNAP*

“I wonder-"

*SNAP*

“How how they’d like it-"

*SNAP*

“If someone-"

*SNAP*

“Told them that.”

*SNAP*

After remaining still for a moment, Haru let out a huge sigh. Turning to face Ann, she continued to give her the friendly look on her face as all the color from Ann's had drained. “Like I was saying, gardening can be such a peaceful experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay for this one. Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. IV - The Emperor's Tale

“Yes… Just a little more… Precisely! Now for her to reciprocate by- Wait… No, no, not like that! How am I supposed to work with that response? …I could spin it… Though, it depends on whether or not they-“

“Kitagawa-san?” said a voice from below. Startled, Yusuke nearly took a fall. After regaining his bearings, the young artist turned his attention towards the voice’s origin.

“Togo-san, correct?” asked Yusuke.

“Yes,” said his fellow Kosei student.

“Can I help you with something?”

“Nothing really. I was just um… curious as to why you are lying on top of a tree branch with a pair of binoculars.”

“Oh, these?” Yusuke held out the binoculars he was using just a moment ago. “They are for my artwork.”

“Your artwork?”

“Precisely. My previous watching spot in Shibuya’s underground has become dull and routine as of late. Lost on what to do next, I came to the realization of how much I’ve been neglecting my home in search for inspiration.”

“So that’s why you are doing… this?”

“Exactly.” Yusuke began to raise the binoculars back up to his face. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have pressing matters to return to- Oh, they’re gone.” By the time Yusuke got a clear view, the spot on the opposite side of Kosei’s courtyard he was monitoring had become bare.

“Oh, did I make you miss them? My apologies.” Hifumi bowed as she spoke.

“It’s alright.” Yusuke hopped down from the branch, stumbling a bit as he landed. “I doubt I would have gotten much more from them anyway.”

“Is finding inspiration hard?”

“It depends. Sometimes you will encounter something that will fill every inch of your body with a rush of creativity. Other times, you will spend hours on end looking for it and not feel the flicker of even a single spark.”

“I had no idea art could be so much of a gamble.” Hifumi was surprised, but at the same time intrigued by the risks at play.

“It’s not entirely down to chance. The most important thing to kept in mind is that inspiration can come crashing into you from anywhere.”

“Anywhere?”

“Correct.” Just as he finished talking, a sudden gust of wind rushed by, blowing a sheet of paper into his face.

“I’m sorry!” called out a voice as Yusuke reached for the sheet. Once removed, he saw the relived face of a female student. “I would have been done for if I lost that. Thank you so much for catching it for me!” After handing her the paper and receiving another thank you, the girl bid the both of them farewell and got back on her way.

“Huh?” said Hifumi. “What’s that smile on your face for?”

“This,” replied Yusuke. “is inspiration.”

“It was? I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Tell me, what just happened here?”

“Um… a girl lost her paper and it hit you in the face?” Yusuke chuckled at her response.

“On the surface, perhaps. But let us try and look deeper.” As Yusuke continued, Hifumi couldn’t help but take notice of how exaggerated his movements were becoming. “Did you notice the panic in her voice as she approached? How reprieved she was once her object of desire was back in her grasp? How compelled she seemed to make sure I was aware of her gratitude?”

“She did seem quite worked up about it.”

“Precisely! What a first glance was a simple returning of goods, was actually a Greek tragedy for how what we treasure most of all could slip away at a moment’s notice by the uncontrollable forces of nature.” Yusuke began to raise his arms up, striking a multitude of dramatic poses. “How our very fates are held in the hands of others! How desperate we all are to conform to our societal expectations!”

“Really?!”

“Doubtful.” Yusuke returned to his normal position in one fowl swoop. “But, isn’t more fun to think about it that way? Doesn’t it just ignite something inside you?”

“I still don’t fully get it, but,” a smile spread across Hufimi’s lips. “it reminds me of how I use to come up with stories for my shoji pieces when I was young. Is that inspiration?”

“It most certainly is!” Seeing the light of inspiration in another caused Yusuke to smile as well. “A world of wonders is truly all around us.” Taking notice of the scene occurring past Hifumi, Yusuke raised his finger towards it. “Like that bird picking at those insects. A metaphor for how powerless some truly are compared to those who exploit them.”

“Ooh, let me try!” Hufumi began to scan her surroundings. “Uhh… That cloud there that looks horse! It symbolizes the skyward potential of the untamed spirit!”

“And that wrapper lying on the ground paints the picture of mankind’s apatheticness towards that which no longer benefits them.”

“And that pile of leaves tells the story of how the weak can appear more opposing in numbers.”

“And that person pointed towards us shows how powerful unspoken actions can be.”

“And that- wait, what?” Hufumi turned towards where Yusuke was looking. The couple that Yusuke was previously watching had returned, standing next to what looked like a teacher as the boy marked them. It didn’t take long for panic to run through the two as the suited man started to advance.

“Err, Hufumi. Right now I feel inspired for a change of scenery.”

“Agreed.” The pair bolted towards the gate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I don't think I have to mention how crazy things are right now. With how much my University and job have shifted around, it's hard to find free time to write basically anything that isn't assignment related. It will probably be another gap between this chapter and the next one. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this in the meantime. Any and all feedback is still appreciated! Stay safe everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for taking the time to read the first chapter of my fic! Inspired by the Simpsons episode of the same name, this is an idea I've had for a while, so I'm super excited to begin work on it! I hope you all enjoy it! Any and all feedback is appreciated! Thank you again! :)


End file.
